Red de mentiras
by nuyen236
Summary: ¿Cuántas mentiras puede contar un héroe arácnido si siente su mundo quebrándose a lo que parece ser un enredo desastroso?
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman, o más bien Peter Parker se levantó algo más temprano de lo usual, o lo ha estado haciendo los últimos días más bien, mientras el resto de sus compañeros seguían dormidos en las instalaciones de la tal nueva academia SHIELD par superhéroes, era extraño el tan solo pensar que inició como un chico arrestando a ladrones con su red de telaraña, y ahora luchaba contra gigantes, organizaciones criminales, e incluso conoció a mas guerreros arañas por así decirlo, incluso llegó a viajar entre otras dimensiones aunque todavía no en el tiempo.

Más también nunca esperaba que el papá de su mejor amigo se volviera un criminal únicamente dedicado a asesinarle, a destruirlo, y estuvo demasiado cerca unas veces, incluso de lastimar a su único familiar con vida, Tía May.

Muchos podrían decir que spiderman no se cansaba pero Peter Parker definitivamente lo hacía pensaba el héroe arácnido mientras se dirigía a la cocina para comer algo que le diera energía. Cuando pasó por los enormes ventanales de aquella instalación vio su reflejo después de ya un buen tiempo.

-Vaya, si necesito descansar más.- le dijo a su reflejo notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y como su cabello estaba más desarreglado, bueno más de lo usual.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y Peter fue a ponerse su traje de Spiderman para ponerse a trabajar en la academia, no por nada era "instructor".

-Qué raro que no han despertado.- se decía a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la enfermería que a l vez era un laboratorio de las instalaciones, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amigo el Dr. Connors quien estaba trabajando en algo, Spiderman inmediatamente sintió su ser llenarse de curiosidad y no pudo evitar conversar con el doctor sobre eso.

Una hora y media después entró Miles con un aura algo perezosa, o al menos eso podía en su rostro, puesto que no traía su mascara sobre el rostro, solo el traje.

-Hola Miles.- saludó brevemente Spiderman y así le siguió Dr. Connnors mientras analizaban unas ecuaciones mostradas en la pantalla azul frente a ellos.

-Vaya, ¿Tan temprano y con ciencia?- preguntó algo cansado el héroe interdimensional. –Si que son activos.- Poco después Dr. Connors avisó que iba a salir a llenar unos reportes sobre limpieza de las instalaciones, Spiderman aceptó y continuó en tratar de leer las ecuaciones.

De repente entró Scarlet Spider con su usual aura de enojado, aunque realmente no se podía distinguir por la mascara que nunca se quitaba, para Peter a veces aplicaba lo mismo, nunca se quitaban las mascaras.

-¿Por qué se levantan tan temprano?- preguntó Scarlet con su usual voz grave mientras Spiderman solo subió los hombros al intentar fingir no saber la respuesta, cuando el mismo sabía que quería evitar descubrirla.

Peter se desconcentró por un momento de las ecuaciones y volteó a ver a Harry en aquel tanque y luego a Flash, inconsciente y ambos lastimados, le costaba algo de trabajo creerlo. Cuando menos lo notó una cuarta persona entró en el cuarto, y o era nadie más ni nadie menos que Norman Osborn en un traje de trabajo, lo que era inusual porque ahora era mayormente conocido como Iron Patriot, y era como su trabajo de mayor tiempo.

-Vengo a visitar a mi hijo.- declaró firmemente, todos se quedaron callados mientras se acercaba al tanque donde estaba su hijo sanando.- No veo mejora.- comentó en un tono enojado.

Spiderman se acercó lentamente y puso una mano sobre su hombro. –Es un proceso lento pero se va-

De repente el héroe arácnido se vio interrumpido por Norman que giró rápidamente y tomó la muñeca de Spiderman agresivamente solo para mostrar un guante cargado eléctricamente frente al rostro del arácnido que no hizo ningún movimiento en contra del pelirrojo.

Los demás guerreros arácnidos se preguntaban porque el líder no evitó eso con su sentido arácnido, o porque no se soltaba del agarre del millonario, solo veían como Spiderman se quedaba estático observando el guante electrificado, y la mirada llena de enojo y cierta maldad en el rostro de Norman que perforaban a través del alma del chico que tenía la mente en blanco y sentía todo su ser llenarse de temor mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar.

-Es tu culpa todo esto, y si mi hijo no se recupera me aseguraré que pagues por ello.- amenazó el millonario pelirrojo, dejo ir la mano del arácnido y salió a paso firme del cuarto donde estaban todos.

Peter aun sentía todo su ser temblar como si le hubiera impactado un meteorito, su mente se sentía con temblores que estrellaban en su cabeza y dejaban una neblina profunda en su mente, sus dientes chocaban entre sí y sentía la humedad en sus ojos aumentar por cada segundo que trataba de no respirar entrecortadamente.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo sacó brevemente de su trance, de vuelta a la realidad en la que estaba. Era Miles que tenía una mano sobre su hombro, el más joven arácnido notó como Peter estaba temblando incontrolablemente y cuando menos lo notó el héroe de rojo y azul ya había salido del laboratorio a toda velocidad, sintiendo sus pieras como gelatina Peter salió del triskelion y se dirigió a donde sea que su cuerpo le llevase, porque había algo que ya no podía ocultar.

Spiderman sentía terror por el duende verde, y su regreso era su peor pesadilla que nunca dejaba su mente.

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue a algo corto jejej**

 **Por cierto, esta historia se lleva a cabo en la cuarta temporada de ultímate spiderman despu´s de que el agente venom y Harry terminan en un coma o algo así, no se no lo explican en la serie**

 **Últimamente no se porque sigo viendo ultímate spiderman , esa serie animada empezó ok creo….. y la cuarta temporada ha sido una tortura, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer pero no lo hacen**

 **Espero que mejore, y le hagan honor a Spidey, se lo merece**

 **Bueno, si leyeron toda la historia que bueno jeje**

 **Creo que habrán más capítulos, pero tardaran algo porque no he terminado mi historia de Star Wars rebels, los invitó a leerla, quien sabe tal vez les guste. También tengo un usuario en wattpad bajo este mismo nombre, chéquenlo tal vez les guste jeje**

 **Bueno gracias por leer, y seguidores de esta historia así como comentarios son agradecidos jejej**

 **Hasta la próxima, su amiga Nuyen236**


	2. Chapter 2

Uno podría pensar que después de solucionar crisis interdimensionales entre un montón de cosas bizarras uno ya olvidaría algunos de los horrores de lo que fue la secundaria y la preparatoria, aunque lo que le preocupaba más a Peter Parker en ese mismo instante era saber qué hacer con el resto de su vida. Si le preguntara a cualquiera le responderían: "Ser Spider-man por supuesto, ser un héroe y salvar personas", pero esa no sería la respuesta a que quería a la pregunta que haría, no preguntaría sobre qué haría Spider-man con su vida, sino lo que haría Peter Parker con su vida.

Peter volteó a ver el cielo azul sobre él, estaba sentado en el techo del enorme edificio Triskelion, con sus colores plateados y reflejos azul marino haciendo un casi perfecto contraste con la bahía de la ciudad de Nueva York, el hogar del héroe arácnido y sus compañeros de escuela de la academia SHIELD.

Con un breve suspiro llenado sus pulmones del fresco aire se colocó la máscara escarlata en su rostro y saltó de la orilla del edificio sintiendo el aire chocar contra su cuerpo mientras doblaba sus rodillas para tomar impulso de los enormes ventanales de la estructura cayendo con cierta gracia sobre el suelo de cemento bajo sus pies.

-Cada vez es más rápido.- se comentó a si mismo observando la distancia que había saltado, sintiendo como llegaban unos recuerdos a su mente acerca de la primera vez que descubrió sus poderes arácnidos, por aquella araña radioactiva que le mordió en esa excursión escolar a los impresionantes laboratorios de Oscorp.

Caminando a un paso más lento al usual, Spider-man atravesó la puerta cristalina de aquel enorme edificio mientras sacaba unos folletos de su mochila en espera de poder leerlos en su camino al laboratorio de caso de encontrarse con el Dr. Connors , y así averiguar si el científico le podría dar la tan anhelada respuesta a su pregunta. Más al entrar en el laboratorio se encontró con un rubio muy familiar, el "famoso" Flash Thompson, anteriormente conocido como el Agente Venom, al menos hasta antes del incidente que lo colocó en un coma del cual hace unos pocos días había salid , por mala suerte Harry Osborn aún tenía un largo tiempo de recuperación frente a él, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven héroe al pensar en aquella mirada dada por la persona que solía ser el Duende Verde respecto a la condición de su hijo en ese mismo laboratorio. Por un momento el tiempo se congeló dentro de su mente, más una cachetada mental lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad.

-¡Hola Spidey!- exclamó alegremente el adolescente rubio acercándose al héroe aracnido con brazos extendidos para un abrazo fraternal, lo que dejo a Peter algo extrañado debajo de su máscara, aunque antes de que este se diera cuenta ya se encontraba a rodeado por los enormes brazos de Flash que lo apretujaban con lo que Spidey pensaba era "cariño fraternal".

-¿Qué hay Flash?- preguntó casualmente Peter, en un tono más bajo de lo usual extrañamente serio, y Flash podía notar fácilmente el cambio en su voz. La anterior mirada alegre en los ojos verdes del adolescente escondía una cierta preocupación hacia la persona frente a él.

-Oye.- comentó brevemente el rubio más sonó una alarma en todo el edificio con una parpadeante luz roja acompañado de los gritos de algunos agente y la preparación de sus armas en caso de invasión de las instalaciones.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decir Flash?- preguntó apurado el joven en e traje rojo mientras se dirigía a la salida del amplio laboratorio, pero antes de que Flash pudiera responder Spider-man ya se había retirado del cuarto en una incalculable prisa.

-Supongo que te diré después Peter.

()

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Spider-man a White tiger que se encontraba de espaldas a unos cuantos pasos de el. Ella volteó de reojo para confirmar si la pregunta estaba siendo dirigida hacia ella, al probar no estar en lo incorrecto procedió a contestar.

-Es un ataque en la ciudad, en Times Square por unos robots de Hydra.- respondió brevemente mientras tecleaba unos cuantos códigos. A Peter siempre le parecía extraño la manera de actuar de Eva, siempre siguiendo un protocolo, con un orden, pero combinado con su creatividad irregular era una combinación considerablemente fuerte, lo que dejaba preguntando al joven arácnido acerca de hacerle la tan misteriosa pregunta rodando su mente.- Spidey tú te quedas, ordenes de dirección.

-Espera, ¿qué?- preguntó Peter en sorpresa más por alguna razón no exclamó la voz, solo respondió en un tono suave y más tranquilo al usual, más lleno de un estrés que White Tiger podía sentir hasta en su propia aura como si fuera contagioso, y eso considerando que la heroína no creía en eso de las auras.

-Es broma.- respondió en un tono más relajado la heroína. –Pero los Vengadores se encargarán del robot gigante como siempre.- añadió con un disgusto y admiración en su voz ante la mención del famoso equipo de superhéroes, si no el más reconocido por la sociedad de superhéroes así como la de civiles.

-Entonces supongo que iremos a lidiar con los pequeños.- completó Spiderman.

-Además de ayudar con la limpieza.- añadió la tigresa a su compañero en traje rojo, quien se sorprendió al no ver una expresión exagerada por parte del héroe arácnido, este solo asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Vamos Tiger, no queremos perdernos la acción.- comentó el chico con lo que podría verse superficialmente como emoción pero Tiger podía distinguirlo, no era más que una máscara más. Esa emoción era fingida.

()

Después de un buen rato de luchar contra robots asesinos y evacuando algunos edificios siendo destruidos por robots o sea por los potentes saltos de Hulk como impulso para atacar a tal enorme robot que era el líder, por así decirlo, de ese ejercito de robots asesinos, White Tiger y Spiderman se encontraban exhaustos de tanto esfuerzo mientras veían a los Vengadores celebrar sobre los restos de ese poderoso robot.

-Me pregunto qué harán ahora.- comentó en expectación y entre jadeos la heroína vestida en blanco. Spiderman a pensar en una posibilidad que tenía la mayor chance de suceder esperaba estar en lo incorrecto. La cual era obviamente que los Vengadores abandonaran el lugar sin siquiera preguntarse por el bienestar de los ciudadanos que potencialmente perdieron su hogar.

-¿No crees que simplemente se vayan verdad?- preguntó retóricamente el héroe arácnido, pero curiosamente, este mismo no sabía si realizaba la pregunta a su compañera o a si mismo.

-¡Spidey!- exclamó Tony Stark bajando la plaqueta metálica que cubría su rostro para revelar una enorme sonrisa carismática, más Spiderman solo le hizo una señal de saludo con su mano mientras se acercaba al líder de Control de Daños.

-Vaya Spidey, veo que en cuantos ustedes no crearon tanto daño como hace unos años. Han mejorado.- dijo alegremente mientras sacudía la mano del joven arácnido con entusiasmo.- Aunque los vengadores no cambiarán mucho, siempre dejando desastres detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, ¿qué se puede decir?

()

-Entonces eso serían todos los daños que logré notar en el área del ataque.- informó Peter mientras marcaba con rojo los puntos del lugar de ataque donde logró ver daños a propiedades privadas así como públicas, además de marcar con morado las zonas de peligro donde la estructura se había vuelto inestable.

-Bueno, gracias por tu cooperación.- agradeció el líder de Control de Daños extendió su ancha mano haciendo ver a la de Spiderman como fina y elegante, aunque eso era para nada el caso.

-Ha sido mi placer.- dijo en respuesta el chico, lo que sonó demasiado formal para su forma de ser. Y el agente frente a él no podía evitar notar lo cabizbajo que se veía el héroe ese día en específico, además de las veces que lo había visto en las noticias o en el periódico ultimadamente , aunque la mayoría de las veces no era por buena crítica.

Peter salió rápidamente de aquella tienda de un vibrante color amarillo para encontrarse con nadie más y nadie menos que el primer vengador en persona, Capitán América el legendario héroe que todo niño admiraba, sin excluirse a sí mismo Spiderman forzó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara y trató de saludar amigablemente al súper soldado más este solo le respondió levantando una ceja en sorpresa seguida de una expresión de genuina preocupación, y este no trató de esconderla como el resto de las personas con las que había hablado el joven arácnido ese día.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- esa palabra, _hijo_ , le trajo un sentimiento cálido a su ser más decidió no ilusionarse demasiado porque de seguro no era más que una expresión usada por el relativamente joven Capitán.

-Sí, solo me siento algo cansado.- respondió Peter rascándose la cabeza con una fachada calmada, más por dentro sentía un nudo en el estómago que le traía una pesadez casi inmensurable. –Solo vine a lidiar con los pequeños robots de esa fallida invasión de Hydra, cada día intentas cosas más atrevidas sin pensar antes una estrategia, es como si estuvieran perdiendo el factor que solía hacerlos una amenaza.

-¿Y cuál sería ese factor?- preguntó un tanto interesado súper soldado.

-El hecho de que siempre se escabullían y trabajaban en las sombras, destruyendo a sus enemigos desde adentro o quebrándoles psicológicamente sin la necesidad de ataques físicos contundentes.- explicó Spiderman con una seriedad analítica notable. –Estas últimas supuestas invasiones cada vez son más débiles, lo que me lleva a pensar que Hydra está planeando algo grande debajo del agua.- concluyó el héroe arácnido dejando entre él y el soldado un aura de tensión que se quebró con un breve suspiro por parte de Peter. –Aunque espero que solo sea mi paranoia y que de verdad las cosas estén mejorando poco a poco.

En momentos como esos, Capitán américa preferiría trabajar de nuevo con aquel héroe amateur con noble corazón que aunque actuará inmaduramente siempre lograba salvar a las personas en peligro por una amenaza. El súper soldado aun podía ver eso en el chico frente a él, más sabía que eventualmente el héroe amateur tenía que convertirse el algo más, y con eso madurar, tal vez significando que perdiera esa apertura que tenía con todas las personas con las que hablaba.

-Cap, te ves estresado.- una voz comentó sacando al capitán de su trance mental. Era Spiderman pasando su palma frente a la cara del primer vengador, que solo sonrió brevemente.

-Mírate a ti, pareces una bola de nervios a punto de explotar.

-Ha sido días complicados.- comentó el sorprendente hombre araña mientras disparaba una red de telaraña conectándola edificio detrás de él usándola para salir saltando en el aire hacia los techos de la ciudad, mientras daba un saludo de despedida al vengador.

-Qué extraño chico.- dijo el Capitán torciendo una ceja acompañada de una confundida sonrisa al ver la figura escarlata desaparecer entre las numerosas calles de la ciudad de Nueva York.

()

Spiderman se sentía algo aliviado ahora que el caso de la muy corta invasión de Hydra a la ciudad Nueva York había terminado. Solo esperaba a que otro caso surgiera en el día, pero con tantos héroes que patrullaban las calles de Nueva York cada vez el trabajo era menos difícil, y le dejaba tiempo al héroe arácnido de pensar en la respuesta su tan preocupante pregunta.

-Hola Spidey.- le saludó Flash Thompson con una enorme sonrisa dando a presumir sus resplandecientes dientes.

-Hola Flash.- respondió Spiderman elevando su palma para chocar las manos con el antiguo atleta de preparatoria, pero este no se lo correspondió pues por lo que Peter podía notar el rubio frente él parecía nervioso respecto a algo.

-Peter necesito hablar algo contigo en privado.- dijo Flash con determinación en sus ojos más los puños tambaleantes del adolescente indicaba otra cosa. Pero a Spiderman lo que más le dejo sorprendido fue que Flash le hablara por su nombre original, lo que lo llevó a darse cuenta que nunca antes el atleta le había dirigido la palabra usando su nombre sin un insulto acompañado.

-Esta bien Flash.- respondió pasivamente Spiderman. -¿Qué te parece si discutimos esto en la cafetería? No hay mucha gente ahí a esta hora.- propuso el héroe arácnido pasivamente a lo que el adolescente rubio frente a el aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba nuevamente en su rostro, dejando a Spiderman llenarse de curiosidad acerca de aquello que Flash tenía tanto nerviosismo de contarle.

El camino a la cafetería fue de verdad uno de los más lentos que jamás había sentido. Además de que si no fuera por la naturaleza nerviosa de Flash , Peter hubiera dicho alguna excusa para mayormente evitar estar en presencia del adolescente rubio. Spidey solo podía suponer que había de ser esos sentimientos de la preparatoria de los que supuestamente ya se había deshecho.

Pero siempre ha habido algo en el fondo de su cabeza que le susurre no acercarse a Flash, en cierta manera un sentido arácnido que tenía mucho antes de ser mordido por esa araña radioactiva aquella excursión escolar a Oscorp.

-Bueno, y ¿qué es ese tema tan importante del que me tienes que hablar en privado?- preguntó algo impacientemente el héroe arácnido estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tiene que ver conmigo ya no siendo Agente Venom.- replicó Flash con un tono angustiado. – Ya he decidido qué hacer con mi vida.

Spiderman se sentía alegre de que Flash haya logrado encontrar algo que hacer con su vida, sin la necesidad de ponerse una máscara sobre su rostro y luchando contra cosas fuera de lo natural. Aunque Peter lo quisiera negar se sentía extremadamente celoso del adolescente rubio.

-Y quiero que seas el primero en saber Pete.- continuó explicando entusiasmado Flash. –He decidido unirme al ejército estadounidense y ser un soldado.

-Wow Flash, no sé qué decir.

-Ya he sido reclutado, y partiré en cuatro días. He decido que si no puedo luchar contralas ligas mayores seré aquel que rescate a los pequeños, a los que necesitan ayuda de monstruos que no miden 30 metros ni disparan fuego de su boca.

Flash no podía evitar mirar en expectación la reacción del héroe arácnido aunque le era difícil por la tela de mascara que le cubría su rostro, no dejándole ver la reacción de este, por un momento el adolescente rubio empezaba a sentir lo que se le podría llamar un corazón roto, no por desamor sino por desilusión al pensar que su ídolo le estaba mostrando indiferencia porque el ya no era un superhéroe.

Más en un instante notó que las manos cubiertas por guantes rojos de Spiderman se elevaban hacia donde estaba su cabeza quitándose la máscara escarlata revelando al chico debajo de la máscara: Peter Parker, sonriéndole ampliamente diciéndole que se encontraba feliz por Flash y que deseaba poder verlo a su regreso del ejército.

()

-¿En serio Spidey dijo eso?- preguntó famoso Tony Stark más conocido por ser el hombre en la armadura de alta tecnología, el tan famoso Iron Man ,actual líder de los Vengadores.

-Exactamente lo que acabas de oír.- confirmó Capitán América en un tono serio mientras Hawkeye se acercaba a ambos vengadores con una lata de pepinillos en mano.

-¿Con qué hablando de Spiderman?- preguntó Clint en un tono acusador y sarcástico.

-Más bien de una teoría que me dejo desconcertado.- comentó el Capitán América pasando una mano sobre su cabello rubio.

-Logré escuchar de que trataba esa teoría que te contó esa arañita. Pero algo me dice que te preocupa más las razones por las que las dijo.- comentó Clint comiendo otro pepinillo de la lata.

-Pienso lo mismo que Hawkeye.- comentó Tony solo logrando hacer que Capitán América sacara una ceja torcida. –Bueno, invita un día a Spidey a la torre para llenar unos reportes o lo que sea y le haces unas cuantas preguntas si tanto te preocupa.

Steve se quedó pensante por un momento considerando aquella opción.

-Le llamaré el día de mañana.- concluyó Steve en un tono tranquilo mientras salía de aquel laboratorio lleno de experimentos de todo tipo dejando al arquero y al filántropo un tanto desconcertados. –Voy a preparar algo de cenar, ¿quieren?

-Claro Cap, ahorita te alcanzamos.- replicó un tanto alegre Tony Stark con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para lo usual.

Una vez que el súper soldado salió del laboratorio algo extrañado, Tony agarró una tableta abriendo una lista de documentos.

-¿Acaso esa es una lista de documentos de SHIELD?- preguntó Clint lleno de curiosidad más no se encontraba impresionado de que uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta lograra hackear a la organización de SHIELD. – Bueno, ¿y qué buscas que tuviste que hacer que Cap se fuera con esa horrenda sonrisa falsa?- Tony torció una ceja al comentario pero siguió buscando entre los documentos.

-Busco el documento acerca de Spidey, de seguro ahora que trabaja para SHIELD le han actualizado la información.- dijo Tony confiadamente.

-Aunque de seguro el archivo subió de rango de confidencialidad ahora que es un instructor en la Academia Shield.- añadió Clint al ver que el archivo con la información del héroe arácnido no estaba disponible para el famoso filántropo quien suspiró en molestia, Clint solo sonrió mientras comía el ultimo pepinillo colocando la lata vacía sobre el escritorio del Hombre de Hierro. –No le digas a Hulk que me comí sus pepinillos, cualquier cosa le diré que fuiste tú.- comentó Hawkeye con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Y otra cosa Tony.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el filántropo de duda.

-Lo que quieras saber de Spidey supongo que simplemente se lo puedes preguntar, el confía plenamente en ti.

()

-No veo que mejore Doc.- comentaba Spiderman al Dr. Connors, quien compartía su misma aura triste mientras ambos observaban al joven Harry Osborn en este tanque de agua en un proceso de recuperación el cual no mostraba resultados.

-No fue tu culpa Spidey.- trató de reconfortar el doctor sin brazo mientras le sonría cálidamente al héroe arácnido.

-Me gustaba cuando las cosas eran más simples, ¿sabes?- dijo Peter con cierta nostalgia. –Cuando solo tenía que preocuparme por unos cuantos ladrones, y sobre entregar la escuela. No es que no me alegre haberme unido a SHIELD, pero solo siento algo que no puedo explicar.- el doctor solo le escuchaba tratando de comprender pero Peter no quería simplemente ser escuchado, él quería que le ayudarán a encontrar una manera de no sentirse perdido en el vasto y bizarro mundo en el que ahora vivía.

Aunque la respuesta tenía que venir tarde o temprano. ¿Verdad?

()

Norman Osborn era uno de los pocos hombres además de Tony Stark que incluso después de crisis con tecnología y superpoderes aun mantenían su estatus social.

A Tony Stark se le veía simple, puesto que era el héroe que salvó en más de una ocasión al planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes, más es otra historia cuando uno es el villano demente de la historia.

Aunque sus asociados dijeran que le tratarían como normal, Norman podía sentirlo, casi olerlo. La respiración nerviosa, los ojos abiertos, toda persona con la que hablaba lo tenían en su ser cada vez que el mostraba su presencia: Miedo.

La ultima vez que lo había visto parcialmente fue en Spider Man cuando le amenazó en la enfermería de la Academia Shield, antes del incidente con Anti Venom se hubiera sentido culpable por el héroe arácnido pensando que de seguro ya le había hecho sufrir bastante como el Duende Verde.

Pero ahora no le importaba.

Solo deseaba vengar a su hijo, si no podía eliminar a Octavius y a Spiderman como Norman Osborn, un ultimo recurso sería tratar unas tácticas más monstruosas .

Norman se miró al espejo notando las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y la barba aun sin rasurar sobre sus mejillas. -¿A quién miras así? – preguntó a su reflexión con una gran sonrisa soltando una pequeña risilla. –¡Miras al pronto destructor de arañas!

 **Ok, tardé más de lo usual en terminar este capítulo, algo más largo de lo que usualmente los hago. Me siento especial :3**

 **Ñakañakañakakañakañakañaalñaañññakñakñakña**

 **bueno en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y pues seguidores, comentarios lecturas son muy apreciados**

 **Gracias por leer y pues tal vez publiqué en mi otra historia de Star Wars Rebels: " el vacío", hace tiempo que no la actualizó ups!**

 **Otra cosa, es una pequeña observación de un capítulo.**

 **Bueno, ¿han visto el final de temporada de Avengers Assemble? ¿Esa nueva serie de los vengadores no tan buena que no sé por que sigo viendo? Ok, en el final de la segunda temporada Ant Man logró miniaturizar a la Tierra al tamaño de una canica para ocultarla de Thanos, y pues ya aprendí algo de física, y según lo que sé si se logra hacer eso crearías un agujero negro, así que en vez de salvar la tierra los vengadores pudieron haber destruido el Sistema solaaar**

 **Ñeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Bueno, de nuevo espero hayan disfrutado este bello capítulo tanto como yo y que claro lean el siguiente**

 **Comentarios o sugerencias son muy apreciados :3**

 **Ah, y si les interesa tengo una cuenta en wattpad donde también publicó, es bajo el mismo nombre de usuario Nuyen236**

 **Que la fuerza les acompañe siempre**

 **Nuyen236**


	3. Chapter 3

_Unas jeringas siendo llenadas de un líquido translúcido de un color de vista muy natural o agradable, las jeringas siendo colocadas cuidadosamente por una mano cubierta por guantes de látex en una bandeja plateada._

 _-Vamos, vamos no te dolerá.- reconfortaba una voz suave pero llena de malicia, cuyo dueño tenía su rostro tapado por un tapabocas y un cabello castaño con sombras grises.–No dolerá tanto de todas maneras._

 _-Por favor.- suplicaba una pequeña voz perteneciente a la de un infante que tenía trabajo para ver por el foco que encandilaba su rostro. Pero el hombre frente solo gruñó en forma de burla mientras el niño sentía sus labios temblar en temor mientras trataba de liberarse de las correas que lo ataban a una cama._

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta sintió una aguja entrar a su muñeca y con él un pesado líquido que le hizo gritar de dolor con todas la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones poseían así como su garganta. Mientras el hombre en bata blanca solo observaba analíticamente con una sonrisa detrás de su cubre bocas._

 _()()()()()_

Peter se levantó de un solo de su cama con un jadeo mientras intentaba recobrar el sentido. Su respiración era rápida y su pecho se sentía pesado y por alguna razón tuvo el impulso inconsciente de acariciar su muñeca tratando de relajarse.

Volteó a ver su reloj sobre su buró y notó que eran las 3 de la madrugada y suspiró levemente pasando una mano sobre su desarreglado cabello avellana. Se levantó lentamente de la cama pero al poner sus pies descalzos sobre el piso escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al notar lo frío que estaba el suelo.

-Me levanté justo a tiempo.- se dijo a si mismo el chico mientras miraba a la ciudad de Nueva York desde la ventana de su pequeño apartamento. Podía ver aún como las luces iluminaban la ciudad contrastando con el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Después Peter se puso su traje de Spiderman y su mochila sobre sus hombros la cual contenía su ropa de civil que usaría en la tarde para visitar a la Tía May.

Mientras abría la ventana notó un papel sobre el escritorio que había ignorado por varios días, lo tomó en su mano y al leerlo el recordatorio de pagar la renta causó un susto dentro de él.

Hacía un par de meses que Peter se había mudado fuera de la casa de Tía May para vivir en la ciudad rentando un apartamento el cual pagaba con las mensualidades que SHIELD le otorgaba por su trabajo como agente de esta organización. Aunque para mantenerse Peter tendría que obtener algún otro empleo si es que quería seguir poniendo comida en la mesa, la cual solo era para el pero el punto es entendible.

Sin olvidar que aún tenía que escoger una carrera de Universidad si es que quería tener un futuro tanto como Peter Parker y Spider-man.

A veces por eso Peter odiaba transportarse por la ciudad con telarañas, el viento pegando por su rostro, y el cielo frente a el así como los edificios le daban mucho tiempo para pensar sobre cualquier tema que estuviera en su cabeza, incluso recordar la lista de comprar podía resultar en pensamientos acerca de CRISPR.

- _Spider-man.-_ sonó su comunicador, pero la voz proveniente de el hablaba más bien como si intentara cantar su nombre. Spider-man se columpió hasta llegar al techo de un edificio de elegantes apartamentos.

Ahí el héroe arácnido miró al comunicador en su muñeca para no ver a nadie más ni nadie menos que el millonario Tony Stark también conocido como Iron Man sonriéndole con unas claras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Oh, hola Tony.- saludó brevemente Spiderman. -¿Qué sucede?

-Wow, no esperaba que estuvieras despierto a esta hora.

-Lo mismo podría decirte.- replicó el héroe arácnido con sarcasmo presente en su voz.

-Me refiero patrullando la ciudad.- contestó Tony insinuando una pregunta al héroe arácnido.

-De hecho iba de camino al Triskelion.- comentó Spidey algo molesto por la insistencia del millonario. -¿Ocupabas algo?

-Ah si, quería decirte que vinieras a la Torre de los Vengadores como eso del mediodía para llenar unos informes del ataque de Hydra de hace poco, y que me ayudes a mí con otras cosas.

 _-¿Para esto me contactó?-_ pensó el héroe arácnido con algo de molestia _.- Espero que esto no se trate de que llene yo todos los informes.-_ decía Spider-man en su mente en desesperación al recordar la última vez que Stark le había llamado por las mismas razones a la famosa Torre de los Vengadores.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Tony interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Peter.

-Ah claro, estaré ahí al mediodía.- contestó Spider-man de manera cortante mientras colgaba la transmisión. – _Espero que estés despierto para entonces, y que no actúes como cretino también sería bueno._

 _()()()()()()()())()()()_

Spiderman no tardó mucho en llegar al Triskelion, aún no amanecía y las instalaciones estaban repletas de agentes de SHIELD, puesto que la madrugada era el horario en el cual se entragaban más reportes, informes, quejas y en varias ocasiones renuncias, las cuales no afectaban mucho puesto que varios postulantes se presentaban al mediodía, de hecho a Spidey en lo últimos días por ser un recién nombrado instructor de la Academia SHIELD le había tocado entrevistar a algunos postulantes a ser agentes, aunque en él no caía la decisión de contratarlos o no, el prácticamente seguía un guión adaptable de preguntas y tomaba nota de las respuestas del entrevistado, para entregar a Fury y que el decidiera a quien contratar y a quien no.

-¡Spider-man!- exclamó Dr. Connors al ver al héroe salir del cuarto de casilleros.

-¿Qué pasa Doc?- preguntó el chico tratando de sonar casual viendo al doctor tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ven tengo algo que mostrarte.- comentó el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro llenando a Spidey de curiosidad.

()()()()()(

Ambos entraron al cuarto de pruebas donde se podían ver varias maquinarias sin terminar a los alrededores, la mayoría siendo de Amadeus Cho , la séptima persona más inteligente del planeta.

El doctor Connors y el héroe arácnido se acercaron a lo que parecía ser una laptop ordinaria sobre una pequeña mesa. Spiderman tenía un sentimiento de extrañeza en él, mientras se preguntaba porque el científico genio junto a él se emocionaría por esto.

Y lo comprendió una vez que este abrió la computadora portátil y empezó a explicar su función.

-Mira, junto al equipo de informática, de inteligencia, codificadores, y claro los de seguridad creamos este programa que usando algoritmos nos permite predecir varias posibilidades de lo que sea.- explicó emocionado el doctor.

-Wow, increíble. ¿Pero qué no es usted un experto en génetica?

-Solo pidieron que contribuyera para añadir conocimientos sobre ese tema al programa, pero el resultado es más de lo que pensé.

-Vaya, esto ayudará mucho a detener villanos de todo tipo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico admirando los algoritmos del programa.

-Sí, aunque es solo un prototipo.- respondió el doctor con chispas en los ojos.

- _Aunque si esto cayera en manos enemigas sería un gran problema para todos, si existe esa posibilidad será mejor que esto nunca llegará a funcionar.-_ pensó el chico meticulosamente. –Espero les vaya bien con este proyecto.- mintió escondiendo su verdadera preocupación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El amanecer no tardó nada en llegar y en las horas siguientes los estudiantes de la Academia Shield empezaron a despertarse, puesto que la mayoría estaban viviendo en los cuarteles en los dormitorios construidos especialmente para ellos. Una región de las instalaciones restringidas para agentes cuyo nivel de seguridad fuera menor a 5.

El cual no suena muy alto, pero siquiera pasar del nivel 1 es extremadamente difícil y requiere tomar misiones muy arriesgadas como refuerzo.

Spiderman pasaba por esos dormitorios para recoger unos cuadernos suyos que olvidó en donde solía dormir.

-Hola Spidey.- saludó Amadeus quitando la plaqueta facial de su rostro mostrando al chico con una sonrisa amigable. –No te he visto en un tiempo.

-Si.- respondió el héroe arácnido rascando su cabeza en incomodidad. –Vine por unos cuadernos de apuntes que se me olvidaron aquí.

-¿Los que tienen tus investigaciones?- preguntó con un tono de burla el genio.

-No son investigaciones Amadeus, solo son apuntes.- respondió en defensa el héroe arácnido, al cual a veces se le olvidaba lo arrogante que llegaba a ser el niño genio frente a él.

-Si están sobre esa mesa.- comentó Iron Spider señalando a la mesa que hizo que Spidey se dirigiera allá a agarrar sus cuadernos. –Te mudaste de aquí hace tiempo, ¿por qué vienes por ellos hasta ahora?- preguntó intuitivamente el genio.

-Ya te dije, se me habían olvidado.- replicó Spidey de manera cortante.

-Por eso, ¿por qué ahora?

-Los ocupo para estudiar para algo.

-¿Cómo una entrevista de Universidad o de una pasantía?- preguntó confiadamente el niño genio. Spiderman soltó una pequeña risa mientras asentía en derrota.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Eres algo difícil de leer, y como a veces suelo analizar a las personas, me he dado cuenta por esto que siempre das una impresión fácil de leer por así decirlo para no dejar ver a las personas como eres pero.

-¿Tu punto?- interrumpió Spiderman fingiendo que bostezaba.

-Ok, lo supe por la edad que tienes.- comentó algo avergonzado Cho, y spiderman especulaba que era debido a que no encontró una razón intelectual por así decirlo que lo llevó a su conclusión, el niño genio se sentía avergonzando por adivinar.

-Una pregunta Amadeus.

-Dime.

-¿Sabes sobre ese nuevo programa de predicciones que acaban de crear?- preguntó Spiderman curiosamente.

-Asistí un poco en el proyecto, y con eso quiero decir que contribuí mucho.- comentó Iron Spider emanando un aura de confianza y arrogancia.

-¿Y nunca te dijeron el propósito de tal programa?-

-No.- respondió simplemente el niño genio. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto el tema?

-Por nada.- dijo Spider-man saliendo de los dormitorios con sus cuadernos en mano. –Nos vemos luego Amadeus.

()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Tony!- gritaba Steve Rogers también conocido como Capitán América en la sala general de la Torre de los Vengadores. - ¿Dónde estás?

-Acá estoy Cap.- contestó el millonario con un bostezo mientras salía de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Su cabello estaba desarreglado lo cual daba a notar que este apenas se había levantado.

-¿Y los informes?- preguntó de manera molesta el súper soldado cruzando los brazos.

-Por eso llamé a Spidey.- replicó de manera relajada mirando el reloj que tenía sobre su muñeca. –De seguro llegará en unos cinco minutos.

De repente se oyó como se abrió la puerta de vidrio de la terraza, mostrando que era Spider-man cruzándola algo cabizbajo.

-Hola Cap, hola Tony.- saludó el chico tratando de ser amable. –Vine a ayudar a llenar los informes.

-¿Ves Cap?- preguntó Tony con arrogancia. –Te dije que te conseguiría ayuda.

Spider-man en ese tipo de situaciones agradecía que Amadeus no fuera un millonario, porque si lo fuera terminaría perdiendo la poco humildad que lo lleva a ser de vez en cuando agradable, por decirlo de una manera.

Capitán América solo dio un suspiro para tratar de relajarse mientras Spider-man solo se quitaba la mochila que tenía sobre sus hombros, y la dejaba sobre la barra del mini bar que tenían en aquella sala principal.

-Bueno, sígueme hijo.- comentó Steve señalándole a la puerta a donde Tony volvió a entrar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

El chico solo asintió y le siguió.

()()()()()()()()(

-¿Señor Osborn?- preguntaba tímidamente una mucama de cabello gris y con bolso en mano mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del millonario.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió Norman con su usual formalidad.

-Le vengo a avisar que dejé su cena en la cocina y que ya me retiro por el día de hoy.

-Nos veremos mañana.-se despidió el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba la corbata de su cuello y volteaba a ver al enorme espejo frente a él, sin verse sorprendido de lo que veía en tal espejo no era su reflexión sino la viva imagen del Duende Verde.

- _Qué buen chico has sido al contactar a Hydra para apoyo en nuestra misión.-_ decía el Duende verde con malicia mientras Norman solo mantenía una postura firme pero la ira ardía dentro de él.

-Tu solo eres un pigmento de mi mente, yo quiero venganza contra aquellos que dañaron a mi hijo.- aclaró el pelirrojo con decisión presente en su voz.

- _Deberías deshacerte de esa araña entonces.-_ sugirió el duende tratando de sonar casual más había otras intenciones detrás de eso.

-El hombre araña solo ha ayudado a mi familia.- replicó el hombre doblando su corbata para después dejarla sobre su mesilla de noche. –Además mi objetivo es mucho más grande que ese chico, mi objetivo es derrumbar todo lo que involucre a SHIELD, si no fuera por ellos, mi planes hubieran funcionado desde el principio y tu nunca hubieras existido Duende.- explicó el pelirrojo haciendo que el Duende soltara unas risillas llenas de arrogancia.

- _Yo ya era parte de ti desde antes que te dieras cuenta._

-Ahora no, Duende.- interrumpió Norman sacando otra corbata de su armario para colocarla sobre su cuello. –Tengo una importante llamada que hacer.

El pelirrojo se puso su saco y salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo de su departamento, de repente se detuvo en un espacio entre dos puertas continúas, donde había un librero alto que llegaba hasta el techo. Norman cuidadosamente agarró uno de los libros y lo jaló suavemente abriendo un pasaje secreto el cual dirigía a un cuarto de luz azulada y en medio de esta había una pantalla plana con la imagen de un hombre utilizando un cubre bocas y cabello castaño con unas sombras de gris esperándole.

-Lamento mi tardanza.- se disculpó formalmente el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba dentro del cuarto y el pasaje detrás de él se cerraba lentamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Lamento que tengas que venir a hacer este aburrido papeleo.- se disculpó Steve Rogers con el chico en traje rojo que estaba escribiendo en un formato dentro de la computadora holográfica frente a él.

-Ya me he acostumbrado a hacer papeleo.- comentó el chico pasando su mano por detrás de su cuello en un intento de estirarse.

-¿Por ser instructor de la Academia Shield?- preguntó intuitivamente el súper soldado. –Felicidades por cierto, el héroe arácnido soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Gracias.- respondió brevemente el chico.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo.- comentó el Capitán en un tono serio captando inmediatamente la atención de Spidey. –No te preocupes no es nada serio.- añadió el súper soldado tratando de no crear tensión innecesaria. – Supe que hubo una crisis involucrando al villano Electro y que tu lo detuviste, pero no me dieron los detalles, solo me preguntaba si pudieras decirme que sucedió solo por curiosidad.

-Pues es algo complicado, solo me alegra que el Duende Verde ya no exista.- respondió brevemente el héroe arácnido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó algo desconcertado el súper soldado.

-Tranquilo Cap, cuando dijo eso me refiero que Norman Osborn fue curado y que la toxina que lo hacía el Duende Verde ya no esta presente en su cuerpo.

-Me asustaste por un momento.- comentó Steve riendo nerviosamente mientras el chico le dio una mirada de extrañeza acompañado de una risa.

De repente Tony Stark entró con una tableta en mano y con una sonrisa que podría mostrar un arrepentimiento falso.

-¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó el millonario en incomodidad.

-Bueno ya casi terminó mi parte, solo hace falta la tuya Tony.- contestó Spider-man con cierta alegría.

-La haré luego.- replicó brevemente el genio dando a mostrar que probablemente le pediría a Friday que se la hiciese. –Vine más bien a hacerte unas preguntas a ti, Peter.- dijo el hombre también conocido como Iron Man apuntando con el dedo a Spider-man quien no se veía sorprendido de que el millonario supiera su verdadero nombre.

-¿De qué trata esto Tony?- preguntó desconcertado el súper soldado al millonario temiendo lo que podría pasar por la imprudencia que el genio poseía, además por la falta de empatía.

-El día que sucedió el ataque de Hydra me dijiste que Spider-man te dijo una teoría bastante interesante, por lo que me puse a investigar.

-¿A Hydra?- preguntó el héroe arácnido algo confundido.

-Te estudié a ti.- respondió el millonario. –Al menos eso planeaba pero me di cuenta que tu archivo en la base de datos de SHIELD tiene un nivel de seguridad más alto del que debería tener, incluso si eres un instructor de la Academia SHIELD.- explicó el millonario mostrando el archivo que tenía en su tableta mostrando que unas pequeñas partes seguían encriptadas. –Pero los más interesante en esto son tus padres, aunque los datos sobre ese accidente de avión es lo más interesantes, puesto que….- añadió el filántropo con cierto descaro haciendo que el héroe arácnido apretara sus puños para mostrar su evidente enojo, haciendo que Steve le interrumpiera la explicación a Stark.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Steve al ver la molestia presente en el joven héroe.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber que no se sepa ya?- cuestionó el chico claramente enojado con el millonario.- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión, es todo lo que sé. Y déjame decir otra cosa, no te incumbe a ti nada sobre mi vida personal.- aclaró Spiderman mientras salía de aquella habitación chocando su hombro con Tony, dejando al genio y al súper soldado solos rodeados de pantallas holográficas. La decepción presente en los ojos del Capitán, y el arrepentimiento en los de Tony.

-Espero que sepas que es muy probable que hoy aún tengas un aliado en ese chico, pero será uno que no confíe en ti.

El capitán salió del cuarto a paso lento dejando a Tony a sus propios pensamientos.

()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Entonces cuál sería mi beneficio de esto?- preguntaba una voz suave pero a la vez de temer que originaba de la pantalla frente al famoso Norman Osborn quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tengo muchos recursos que podría darles para llevar a cabo esta misión.- replicó el pelirrojo.

-No, no, no.- respondió el hombre con cubre bocas chasqueando la lengua como si fuera un regaño hacia un infante. – Te reclutaremos a Hydra Norman, solo para que no hables como si fuera uno de tus asociados de tu compañía.- comentó con desdén el hombre de la pantalla. –Pero algo captó mi atención, hace poco me informaron que querías rehabilitarte después de tu _verde_ incidente, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó el hombre con cubre bocas, solo con el objetivo de molestar a Norman, el lo sabía, ese hombre de seguro ya sabía la respuesta.

-Mi hijo ha salido lastimado por la irresponsabilidad de SHIELD, pero mi otro yo quiere deshacerse del hombre araña.- explicó el pelirrojo pero se sintió extrañado al ver una pequeña reacción en el hombre ante la mención del héroe arácnido.

-Bueno Norman, nos gusta tu propuesta pero como estoy a cargo de tu reclutamiento, si has de participar no has de dañar al hombre araña, al menos no de forma permanente.

-Su voz me resulta familiar, como de un cierto científico que conocí una vez.- mencionó el pelirrojo tratando de insinuar hacia algo que al hombre de la pantalla no le agradaría que se supiera.

-Quedas contratado Norman.- dijo el hombre de la pantalla con falsa emoción mientras arrojaba serpentinas por doquier. –Será un placer trabajar contigo Norman, tantos años que no lo hago. Desde ahora te puedes llamar un Agente de Hydra. ¡Hail Hydra!

-Hail Hydra.- replicó con alegría el pelirrojo.

-Pronto llamaré a mi hijo para que trabaje con nosotros, esto será divertido.- dijo con emoción el hombre con cubre bocas cortando así la comunicación dejando a Norman solo en aquella habitación pensando en como sus planes van a la perfección.

()()()()()()()()()

-¿En serio Stark?- preguntó Clint con incredulidad. –Ya veo porque nunca podrías ser espía, y mucho menos un mentor.

-Ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, no me lo tienes que repetir.- replicó el millonario claramente malhumorado y con el arrepentimiento pesándole.

-La manera en la que presentaste la información estuvo mal pero eso no quiere decir que tus sospechas estuvieran en un lugar incorrecto.- explicó el arquero acomodándose sus lentes con un pulgar mientras leía el archivo en la tableta. –El chico no tiene mucho para sospechar, excepto por los huecos en su historia médica, y el gran hecho de que es un héroe en spandex rojo y azul. Pero sus padres son el aspecto a sospechar de este archivo.- analizaba el espía leyendo las tablas con información. –Aunque no es como si le pudieras preguntar, cortaste conexiones con ese chico, y creo que para recuperar su confianza ocuparás más que un lo siento.- concluyó el arquero retirándose de aquella habitación con los brazos extendidos detrás de su cabeza mientras daba un bostezo.

-Supongo que investigar un poco más no me hará daño.

()()()()()()()()(

Spidey se columpiaba rápidamente por la noche de la ciudad dando giros muy marcados y veloces. Ni siquiera parecía que estaba patrullando la ciudad.

Su respiración estaba jadeando cuando se paró en una azotea para recuperar el aliento. Aunque eso solo terminó en que golpeara una pared de ladrillos dejando un agujero en esta mientras seguía maldiciendo las acciones del millonario.

-Pensar que se puede confiar en él.- reclamaba Peter a sí mismo. –Aunque tal vez sobre reaccioné, realmente si hay algo sospechoso con mis padres, pero no lo sabría porque no recuerdo nada acera de ellos.- reflexionó el héroe con cierta tristeza observando que la parte de sus guante que cubría sus nudillos estaba ahora rasgada. De repente apretó su mano en un puño y saltó de aquel edificio dando una maroma hacia la iluminada ciudad que contrastaba con el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Una vez que el héroe se había alejado, un hombre con un cubre bocas y cabello castaño con sombras de gris salía de por detrás de un contenedor de agua , que aparentemente había estado observando a chico en traje rojo.

-Como te he extrañado Peter.

 **Bueno bueno**

 **Hace rato que no actualizaba en esta historia, espero les haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Y si es más largo de lo usual**

 **No sé si sentirme orgullosa jajaj**

 **Y no se les olvide comentar, seguir y si tienen alguna sugerencia que no les de pena enviarme un mensaje**

 **Y si quieren leer mas de mi chequen mi perfil, también tengo uno en wattpad bajo este mismo nombre**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos**

 **Nuyen236**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter observaba la ciudad desde la punta de un edificio realmente alto. Había decidido apagar su comunicador para tener tiempo a sus propios pensamientos. Él disfrutaba estos momentos, más desde que se unió a SHIELD ya no tenía tiempo en solitario en la ciudad.

Ser instructor de la Academia SHIELD le resultaba más complicado de lo que esperaba antes de recibir el título.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, más era la línea que usaba como Peter Parker. Tomó el teléfono en su mano y removiendo su máscara hasta arriba de su nariz contestó sabiendo que era un número desconocido que le estaba haciendo la llamada.

-¿Hola?- preguntó con duda el castaño en su voz.

- _¿Peter?_ \- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea. Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del arácnido al sentir una tenebrosa familiaridad a esa voz que le hablaba. – _Nos veremos pronto.-_ se despidió esa voz masculina entonando sus palabras extrañamente.

Así se colgó la llamada y Peter solo sentía duda y un sentimiento de extrañeza venir encima de él. Un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando se acostaba nuevamente sobre la azotea de aquel alto edificio para admirar el cielo azul arriba de él. Sus ojos detrás de la máscara se estaban lentamente cerrando para prepararse para tomar un tan necesitado sueño pero el timbre del teléfono le interrumpió.

-Otro desconocido.- dijo Peter con temor de contestar. Pero con cierta frustración hacia sí mismo aceptó la llamada.

-¿Hola?-

- _Pete, soy yo Miles, ¿dónde estás?-_

 _-_ ¿Cambiaste de número?- preguntó Peter tratando de esconder el alivio que sentía.

- _En la última misión mi teléfono terminó aplastado.-_ Explicó brevemente Miles. – _Pero no te llamé por eso, todos están preguntando por ti acá en la Academia. ¿Dónde estás Pete?_

-Oh, en ninguna parte.- contestó Peter vagamente columpiando sus pies en el borde del edificio.

- _Es urgente._

-¿Lo es?

- _Los Vengadores vinieron a hacer una conferencia y requieren a todo el personal y alumnado presente, ¿no crees? Instructor. –_ preguntó Miles tratando de hacer a Peter reflexionar sobre su posición.

-Estoy en el trabajo.- replicó Peter aun tratando de evitar tener que ir al Triskelion.

- _¿Qué lindo clima no crees?-_ preguntó Miles sorprendiendo a Peter con el brusco cambio en el tema de conversación haciendo que la sospecha empezara a surgir dentro de Spidey.

-Algo me dice que esta llamada tiene más que un propósito.- comentó Spiderman colocando su máscara apropiadamente pero de repente sintió algo aferrarse a su traje, como una base metálica que se adhirió a su traje, su sentido arácnido tembló brevemente pero antes de reaccionar de cualquier manera una corriente eléctrica se introdujo a su cuerpo haciendo que el héroe arácnido se sintiera notablemente más débil más no dentro de la inconsciencia. Se tiró sobre su espalda esperando a la persona que le intentó electrocutar, sin sorprenderse que no era nadie más ni menos que White Tiger sosteniendo la pistola en sus dedos con una postura confiada. Peter dio una risa seca y rodó para levantarse sobre sus rodillas.

Tiger creía haber ganado, pero no esperaba que Peter saliera corriendo y se lanzara del edificio lanzando telarañas a una impresionante velocidad y fuerza que no se veían todos los días en el usual relajado patrullaje que la araña realizaba.

Ava activó el comunicador en su muñeca y llamó a Nova.

-Te toca Nova.

- _Ya voy.-_ contestó Nova con desgano.

()()()()()()()

Spiderman atravesó la puerta del salón de clases de la Academia con un gran desanimo.

-Vine por cuenta propia, solo aclaro.- comentó al resto de los héroes presentes, a excepción de los Vengadores que todavía no se encontraban presentes. –No veo la necesidad de ese plan tan elaborado suyo.

Miles trataba de evitar la mirada de Peter con un silbido.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Claro.- contestó sarcásticamente la araña sentándose en uno de los escritorios.

-¿Dónde están Nova y Tiger?- preguntó Power Man cruzando los brazos.

-Me están buscando en Hell´s Kitchen.- contestó Peter cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y reclinándose en el asiento sacando un jadeo de preocupación por parte de Luke. –No les pasará nada Luke, llegarán en cualquier momento.

Repentinamente alguien pateó la puerta del salón causando un estruendoso sonido se esparciera por toda el cuarto, llamando la atención de todo aquel presente. Eran Nova y White Tiger jadeando por el cansancio.

-Las vas a pagar Arañita.- reclamó Nova acercándose a donde estaba Spiderman sentado, que parecía estar ignorándolo.

-¿Oh sí?- replicó Spiderman volteándolo a ver, parándose para quedar frente a frente con el chico con casco.

-Claro cabeza de telaraña.- dijo Nova levantando su puño como si lo estuviera preparándolo para golpearle. –Si nos toca parejas para pelea de entrenamiento, lo solucionaremos ahí.- propuso Nova tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-Supongo que está arreglado.- contestó Spiderman también tratando de esconder su risa detrás de la máscara roja sobre su rostro. _No creo que llegué ese día._

La puerta se abrió nuevamente para revelar al millonario Tony Stark acompañado con Falcon y Capitán América. El único que no portaba su uniforme siendo Tony Stark que solo traía consigo su portafolio. Spiderman no se vería sorprendido si tuviera un traje armado en alguna parte de su ser. _Sin exagerar la imaginación._ Pensó el héroe arácnido con escalofríos.

-Hola chicos.- comentó el millonario pasando al frente con un carisma falso típico de una de sus presentaciones en público. Todos los héroes le saludaron con emoción, en especial los novatos.

 _Flash hubiera amado esto._ Pensó Spiderman con nostalgia pero una molestia al ver al filántropo con su falsedad. El suponía que aún no superaba las extrañas suposiciones con las que lo acusó hace unos pocos días, pero lo que más le incomodaba era la falta de privacidad así como de confianza por parte de Tony hacia él.

Eso no quería decir que no encontraba extraño la desaparición de sus padres.

En especial por aquellas pesadillas que estaba teniendo. El hombre de blanco que asaltaba con terror su mente, incluso más allá de los sueños. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban para corroborar ello.

De repente escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre, era Tony Stark apuntándolo con el dedo y continuaba repitiendo su nombre, pero para Peter solo estaba moviendo sus labios.

-Spiderman.- exclamó con cierta frustración, haciendo que la araña saltara de su asiento.

-Ah sí.- dijo con risas de sus compañeros acompañando de fondo.

-Ven, ven acá.- pidió el Vengador señalando con la mano para luego empezar a abrir su portafolio. Spiderman con un leve gemido caminó hacia donde estaba Tony Stark oprimiendo unos de un aparato para conectarlo al mainframe de la Academia, y una presentación se empezó a proyectar en la pantalla principal del aula de clases.

"Sistema de evaluación y entrenamiento avanzado para héroes." Decían las letras de la diapositiva inicial. Peter al ver esto, y notar que era al único que estaba de pie cerca de un extraño dispositivo creado por Tony Stark, la araña solo podía suponer que por ahora ser Instructor, él tenía que ser el sujeto de prueba, lamentablemente.

Aunque lo que más le molestaba era estar cerca del filántropo, esto parecía más un acto de su parte para acercarse a la araña.

-Ahora a explicar qué estamos haciendo acá.- comenzó a hablar Tony pasando al frente de la pantalla, llevando consigo su dispositivo en mano, el cual colocó en el suelo y este tras parpadear unas luces rojas cambió toda la estructura del aula como lo hacía el cuarto de entrenamiento haciendo a los alumnos saltar de la impresión y a las ardillas de la Chica Ardilla correr en pavor hacia la salida. El antes color azul metálico de las paredes eran ahora completamente blancas y lisas, los escritorios siendo reemplazados por simples sillas de color blanco donde los estudiantes se encontraban acomodados. La pantalla principal siendo reemplazada por una proyección holográfica.

\- A todos los salones de la Academia se le ha aplicado la misma programación que al cuarto de entrenamiento, ahora con instalar un determinado programa el acomodo de estructura de los salones puede cambiar.- explicó brevemente Spider-man observando los cambios que creó el dispositivo de Tony, este sonriendo ante la deducción del héroe arácnido. –Estos cambios se llevaron a cabo tras la reconstrucción del ataque de Hydra a la Academia, todos llevados a cabo por el Sr. Stark.-

 _-Qué frialdad-_ pensó Tony al oír cómo le hacían referencia como "Señor Stark" con una increíble y doliente indiferencia de aquel chico que le solía considerar su ídolo hacía no mucho tiempo.

-Hablando de mi programa, este es uno parecido a una inteligencia artificial, solo que no es de interacción directa como las otras que he creado. Esta está diseñada para aplicar cursos de entrenamiento ya sean físicos o mentales a los alumnos de la Academia. Esta es una presentación de dicho producto, o más bien prueba, y aquí Spiderman será nuestro sujeto de prueba. –explicó Tony recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del héroe arácnido que después se dio cuenta de la presencia de un cuadro rojo iluminado debajo de sus pies. El chico caminaba y este cuadro le seguí hacia donde fuera, todos esperarían que hiciera algún chiste al respecto como era conocido por hacerlo en cada oportunidad que tenía, pero se vieron sorprendidos cuando Spidey solo observaba sus pies y luego esperaba la continuación de la explicación de Tony. –Después de las pruebas Cap y Falcon les darán una breve plática sobre los nuevos protocolos de Control de Daños y sobre como evacuar los edificios en derrumbe.- dijo Tony con aburrimiento. –Pero lo mío siempre será lo más entretenido, pondremos a prueba a la araña.- dijo con una sonrisa y una emoción que los otros héroes siguieron, en especial Nova que se preparaba para sacar su celular y empezar a grabar en caso de que las pruebas terminarán en una humillación para Spiderman.

Peter suspiró y volteó a sus alrededores preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que viniera, más no esperaba que en sus pies se posicionarán unos seguros que no le permitían moverse, su sentido arácnido tembló, y volteó hacia arriba de él viendo como una caja de al menos dos metros se posicionaba solo para caer abruptamente sobre él, encerrándolo adentro en una constante y concentrada oscuridad. Un silencio perturbador le rodeaba, se sentía solitario, aislado. Ninguna de las voces de sus compañeros audible, ni siquiera la inconfundible voz de Tony Stark. Los grilletes conectados por una cadena al suelo le ataban por los pies.

Spiderman pensó en golpear la pared de la caja hasta que esta se quebrara, pero por la textura de la superficie de esta, se dio cuenta que era un metal de extremadamente buena calidad y resistencia, y tomando en cuenta los extensos recursos de tanto SHIELD como Tony Stark, podía concluir que era adamantio o incluso vibranio, metales que no lograría romper con golpes aun considerando su fuerza mayor que la promedio.

 _-Peter.-_ sintió una voz llamarle, como un silencioso susurro. _–Peter.-_ repitió de nuevo como un canto, aquel que se usa para llamarle a los niños. Peter se empezó a sentir nervioso, sin saber por qué. – _No te dolerá tanto.-_ habló nuevamente esa voz, sonando demasiado familiar. Un recuerdo empezaba invadir su mente, algo que había estado bloqueado por años en las esquinas más recónditas de su memoria, algo que había sido enterrado a profundidad.

 _La puerta de aquella vieja casa que Peter apenas recuerda, aquella puerta de madera abierta revelando la calle de noche, con sus padres esperándole abajo del marco de la puerta con las manos extendidas hacia él. El pequeño Peter de al menos 5 años corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa que escondía confusión. Su madre tenía una sonrisa cálida y cabello castaño, pero eso era lo único que llegaba a diferenciar, más allá de eso solo se veía como una sombra, casi inexistente._

 _Pronto todo cambió a un carro, estando Peter sentado en la parte trasera del pequeño auto de asientos color gris, esos de terciopelo que ahora estaban fríos en la superficie por el clima de la madrugada. El camino oscuro fuera de alguna ciudad sin ninguna señal de estrellas en el cielo. El carro se detuvo repentinamente y Peter volteó hacia el frente con su peluche de araña rodeado por sus brazos, miró a las siluetas de sus padres._

 _Su padre colocó el freno de mano desde el asiento del conductor y con una mirada tenebrosa ordenó a la asustada silueta de su madre salir del auto. Peter observó el cabello castaño de su madre alejarse junto a quien era su padre hasta que la oscuridad ya no les dejaba ser visibles para el niño de 5 años lleno de nerviosismo._

 _En la oscuridad adelante, una luz y un sonido de pistola sonaron iluminando una diminuta parte de la oscuridad. El estruendo hizo saltar al niño en su asiento y causó que un temor naciera dentro de él cuando su padre regresó solo con una fría mirada hacia el auto, sentándose apresuradamente en el asiento del conductor, quedándose sentado por un tiempo ahí en silencio mirando la oscuridad frente a ellos. De repente el hombre giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia Peter, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro mientras extendía una mano hacia su hijo, que la aceptó con escalofríos recorriendo su espalda._

 _-Ahora solo somos tú y yo Peter._

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- se dijo Peter a si mismo notando que le costaba respirar y los grilletes en sus pies cada vez apretaban más haciendo sentir al héroe cierta cantidad de dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle llorar o alcanzar el nivel de dolor causado que le ha infligido el Duende Verde.

- _El Duende verde.-_ pensó con melancolía llevándolo a pensar en su amigo Harry que todavía no despertaba del coma en el que se encontraba, por su culpa, por su descuido, por una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

Su cabeza le empezaba a doler demasiado, Peter se sostenía su cabeza entre sus palmas tratando de aliviar el dolor pero sin ningún resultado. Sentía como si algo se quisiera introducir a su mente y no había manera de pararlo.

 _-Vamos Peter.-decía su padre colocándose una bata blanca sobre sus hombros. –No te dolerá- añadió colocándose un tapabocas en su rostro y unos guantes de plástico sobre sus quemadas manos._

 _El hombre de blanco se acercó al niño que estaba atado a la pared por unos grilletes y que tenía un peluche de araña sobre sus brazos. El niño lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el hombre colocaba una tela debajo de su hombro y la apretaba fuertemente con un nudo._

 _-No hagas esto.- suplicó entre sollozos el niño a su padre que solo le daba una mirada analítica y fría cuando acercaba la jeringa con un color amarillento enfermizo a la pálida piel del niño para inyectar dicho espeso líquido._

 _Dolor invadió el cuerpo del niño que se retorcía en contra de los grilletes que le sostenían hacia la pared gritando a los límites de sus pulmones llevándolo a la incosnciencia, solo para despertar en una húmeda oscuridad._

 _La oscuridad que le rodeaba cuando su padre se cansaba de él, el abandono que sentía dentro de aquel oscuro cuarto con sus pies descalzos atados con grilletes, y sin poder ver nada a su alrededor. Aquellos seres que le atacaban a distintas horas del día para causarle dolor con una ventanilla de luz observando desde la distancia, Peter sabía que había alguien al otro lado de la pared, le pedía auxilio una y otra vez pero solo recibía silencio como respuesta y el sonido de una pluma anotando en papel._

 _-¡Papá!- solía gritar el niño todos los días, hasta que un día la resignación de que nunca sería escuchado, redujo a aquel grito a un mero pensamiento en la enredada mente del niño de ahora 7 años._

Peter sentía su mente como si fuera a explotar. Forzaba los grilletes cada vez más, sintiendo como un líquido salía de por dentro de su pierna.

 _-Necesito salir.-_ Pensó Peter apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, aun forzando los grilletes contra sus tobillos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de reprimir aquellos recuerdos que estaban resurgiendo pero cada instante se volvía más difícil cuando estos se fusionaban junto a los de Duende verde, con su risa macabra y mirada llena de odio y rencor inexpicable.

 _La sangre esparciéndose por la acera alrededor de un cuerpo de una persona que Peter apenas conocía, con unas pequeñas manos cubiertas de esta sangre observando los gemidos agonizantes del hombre_. _La mirada fría del niño sobre el cadáver y un hombre vestido de blanco acercándose por detrás de él con un aura de orgullo y una sonrisa macabra debajo de su tapabocas._

- _Bien hecho hijo._

Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y los grilletes habían desaparecido de sus pies, que ahora ardían y liberaban un color rojo que manchaba su traje y se derramaba sobre el blanco suelo. A Peter le molestaba aquella mano sobre su ser, instantáneamente agarró el brazo de quien le tocó y con enojo hirviendo en su mente rompió el hueso de esta persona.

Un gemido de dolor.

Peter se quedó inmóvil tratando de analizar todo, el color blanco predominaba todo su alrededor. Las miradas sobre él constantemente de personas con trajes coloridos, el chico trató de respirar pero su cabeza cada vez se sentía más ligera y mantener los ojos abiertos era un desafío.

-¿Spidey?- preguntó la voz de Tony que sostenía su brazo en un ángulo extraño.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Peter. Luego salió corriendo pero un brazo le detuvo. De repente su mirada se empezó a oscurecer y se vio perdiendo la consciencia sobre los brazos de esta persona.

 _-Recuerda que solo estamos tú y yo ahora y siempre, Peter…_

 **Bueno, capítulo extraño y no tan largo jeje**

 **Veremos que sucede en el próximo capítulo jajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Feliz año nuevo por cierto**

 **Y no se les olvide seguir la historia y cualquier comentario es aceptado con mucho amor :3**

 **Saludos, Nuyen 236**


End file.
